Banana Arms
is an alternate banana-based armored European Knight form of Armored Riders. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Banaspear, while the helmet the Rider wears is the with the visor. While it is the default form of Armored Rider Baron, it can also be used by other Riders. Users *Armored Rider Baron (Main user; Gaim Episodes 3-8, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 10-16, 18-19, Gaim Gaiden: Baron, Gaim 21, 23, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 29, 35, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 39, 43-46, Movie War Full Throttle, Kamen Rider 4: Episode 3, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 1-3) *Armored Rider Gaim (Gaim Episode 13, Golden Fruits Cup!, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) *Armored Rider Ryugen (Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!) *Armored Rider Black Baron (Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle) *Armored Rider Proto Baron (Kamen Rider Zangetsu -Gaim Gaiden-} KR-BaronBananaArms.png|Baron Banana Arms KRGa-Gaimbanana.png|Gaim Banana Arms RyugenBananaArms.png|Ryugen Banana Arms KR-Black Baron.png|Black Baron Banana Arms KR-Proto Baron.png|Proto Baron Banana Arms Arms Change *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Ride Wear **Kachidoki Ride Wear **Kiwami Ride Wear **Ride Wear (Drive Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Gridon *Kamen Rider Kurokage *Kamen Rider Bravo *Kamen Rider Knuckle *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Kamen Rider Mars *Kamen Rider Kamuro *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Duke **Ride Wear (Dragon Energy Arms. ver) *Kamen Rider Sigurd *Kamen Rider Marika GaimKiwamiBanana.jpg|Gaim Banana Arms Kiwami Ride Wear Ryugen Yomi Banana Arms.jpg|Ryugen Yomi Banana Arms Zanbanana.png|Zangetsu Banana Arms Gridon Banana Arms.jpg|Gridon Banana Arms Kurobanana.png|Kurokage Banana Arms KnuckleBanana.png|Knuckle Banana Arms BujinGaimBanana.png|Bujin Gaim Banana Arms ZangetsuShinBanana.png|Zangetsu Shin Banana Arms Duke Banana Arms.jpg|Duke Banana Arms Marika Banana Arms.jpg|Marika Banana Arms Sigurd Banana Arms.png|Sigurd Banana Arms BujinGaimBanana.png|Bujin Gaim Banana Arms Mars Banana Arms.jpg|Mars Banana Arms Kamuro Banana Arms.jpg|Kamuro Banana Arms Weapon *This form's Arms Weapon is the Banaspear. Banana spear.png|Banaspear Lockseed banana.png|Banana Lockseed (locked & closed) Banana_opened.png|Banana Lockseed (unlocked & opened) BlankBannaLS.png|Banana Lockseed (Black Baron ver.) KRGa-Rusted Banana Lockseed.png|Banana Lockseed (rusted) Finisher - Spear Victory= : Has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Has three variations. **Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy, and slashing them. **Baron firing serval banana-shaped energy projection in few seconds. **Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. This version has a Anti-air variant. *Au Lait: Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. When stabbed into the ground, however, the energy travels along the ground for a bit before rocketing back up in the familiar banana-shaped projecting, skewering whatever is in its path. *Sparking: Baron stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. This also provides as a defensive wall against incoming attacks. BananaSquash SpearVictory 1080p.png|Banana Squash: Spear Victory (Stab & Slash Ver.) Upper Spear Victory.png|Banana Squash: Spear Victory (Multiple firing Ver.) Spear Victory BIG.png|Banana Squash: Spear Victory (Smashing Ver.) Giant Banana Squash.png|Banana Squash: Spear Victory (Anti-air smashing Ver.) SPvictoryole.jpg|Banana Au Lait: Spear Victory Banana Sparking big banana.png|Banana Sparking: Spear Victory }} - Gaim= * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. GaimBananaBullet 1080p.png|Banana Au Lait: Gaim Banana Bullet Gaim-Banana Arms Sparking.png|Banana Sparking: Banana Sparking - Black Baron= * : Has two variations depending on which function Black Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. **Au Lait: Black Baron charges the tip of the Banaspear with energy before charging towards the enemy. **Sparking: Black Baron stabs the Banaspear onto the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. Unlike normal ones, Black Baron's variant produces purple energy bananas instead. Black_Banana_Au_Lait_Step_1.png|Banana Au Lait: Spear Victory (Step 1: Banaspear charging) Black_Baron_Knuckle_Crushing.png|Banana Au Lait: Spear Victory (Step 2: Banaspear stabbing) Black Baron Sparking Spear Victory.PNG|Banana Sparking: Spear Victory }} Notes *In Fresh Orange Arms is Born!, Ryugen turned this form down because it was really hard for him to balance with asymmetrical shoulder pads. **However, Baron, Gaim and Black Baron appear to balance the shoulder pads with no difficulty. **When Mitsuzane became the second Zangetsu Shin later on, he seemed to display no problem with balancing the large singular shoulder pad of the Melon Energy Arms armor. Appearances ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai **Episode 29: The Over Lord King **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms **Episode 33: Beat Riders' Great Gathering **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection **Episode 35: Mitchy's Ark **Episode 36: Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin! **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 40: Awakening the Over Lord **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King **Episode 42: Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! **Episode 43: Baron's Ultimate Transformation **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future **Episode 45: The Fated Two's Final Battle! **Episode 46: Fate's Victor **''Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Advance to the Last Stage'' **''Movie War Full Throttle'' * Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle * D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 **Episode 3: Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider'' **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' }} References Category: Rider Forms Category: Kamen Rider Gaim Category: Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms